Over Joyed
by KwBw21
Summary: Part 3 of the Over Reacting Series. The babies are coming! Join Sev, Harry, Remus and Sirius as they go through the birth of their babies. Rated M for strong language


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY.**

**Rated M for strong language**

**I hope you enjoy this story, it's not as fabulous as Over Enthusiastic because that one was my best story so far but I loved writing this one because the babies are finally here (YAY)**

**I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors.**

* * *

Sirius ran through the corridors of Hogwarts in a frantic attempt to find the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He had tried his classroom, the headmaster's office and Quidditch pitch where he taught Quidditch part time but so far hadn't been able to find him. He was getting desperate until a moment of clarity made him realise that it was lunch time so he ran full pelt towards the Great Hall.

"OH CRAP, OH CRAP, OH CRAP" Sirius shouted as he ran, scaring a few students in the process.

By the time he got to the Great Hall, his lungs were hurting, his legs were burning and he was desperately trying to control his panic. He ran through the doors of the Great Hall and scanned the teacher's table for him and to his great relief he was. He ran up to the table, panting trying to catch his breath.

"HARRY, THANK MERLIN I FOUND YOU"

"What is wrong Siri?" Harry enquired before taking a sip of apple juice.

"THE BABIES ARE COMING" Sirius blurted out causing Harry to spit the apple juice all over his godfather.

"Nice" Sirius said as he wiped the apple flavoured spittle off his face.

Harry just sat there, his eyes as wide as saucers "The twins are coming?" He asked not quite sure he had heard correctly.

"ALL THREE BABIES ARE COMING, WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO YOUR QUARTERS NOW"

"MERLIN'S FUZZY MAN GRAPES" Harry screamed "ALL THREE?"

"YES, LETS GO" Sirius replied impatiently and the words sank into Harry's brain causing him to jump over the table and bolt past Siri heading towards his quarters, Sirius followed close behind.

"Why didn't you take them to the hospital wing?" Harry asked as the ran.

"Sev's unable to control his magic so I can't get near him and Remus won't go without Sev so I thought it was best to get you" Sirius replied feeling guilty for leaving Sev and Remus alone.

"You did the right thing Siri" Harry said reassuringly.

They got to the dungeon in record time, bursting through the door and headed to the living room where Sirius had left Severus and Remus.

Harry found Severus laying on the floor unable to move as he was in agony, Remus was laying on the sofa in equal amounts of pain, both were moaning and clutching their baby bumps. He could feel the uncontrolled magic bristling in the air causing him to shudder.

"SEV" Harry cried and he dropped next to his husband "Oh sweetheart, I'm here. Me and Sirius are going to floo you both to the hospital wing"

"Okay Sev baby, can you stand?" Harry asked calmly as he stood up in preparation of helping Severus up.

"Yes" Severus whimpered in reply

Harry wrapped one of Severus' arms around his neck and gently wrapped his one of his own arms around Severus' waist and carefully helped him up off the floor before looking over to Remus and Sirius.

"Are you ok Remy?" Severus asked softly as he watched his best friend being helped off the sofa by Sirius.

"Yea Sev" Remus replied as Sirius helped him walk over to his best friend so he could hold Severus' hand "We are in this together".

"Okay Remus and Sirius you go first, the fireplace is big enough for both of you" Harry instructed and Sirius and Remus happily did as they were told, flooing straight to the hospital wing.

Severus and Harry followed moments later and found an empty bed waiting for Severus next to Remus, who was being scanned by Poppy to see how he was progressing.

Suddenly a contraction tore through Severus' stomach causing him to cry out and his whole body started to emit a blue glow as he desperately tried to control his magic from being emitted into the room.

Poppy rushed over to Severus "Severus, you don't have to control your magic, the hospital wing has special wards that will contain your magic inside you for you so don't resist it" she reassured the panicking potions master.

Severus did as he was told and the blue glow faded away causing him to let out a sigh of relief.

"Well we knew the babies were going to arrive close together but I didn't think they would come on the same day" Poppy said as she began scanning Severus.

" Me and Sev were hoping they would though" Remus replied and smiled at Severus who smiled back, Remus could tell that something was wrong with Severus apart from the blatantly obvious.

"Poppy can you explain to Harry and Sirius what will be happening to prepare them" Remus asked the mediwitch, trying to create a diversion to be able to talk to Severus alone.

"Of course" Poppy replied pulling Harry and Sirius aside and proceed to scare the shit out of the two men by explaining the birth procedure for male wizards.

When he could see the coast was clear, Remus scooched over on his bed so he was closer to Severus "Sev, what's wrong" He asked quietly so the guys wouldn't hear.

"I'm so scared Remy, I'm scared for the babies and I've never had a problem with controlling my magic before plus I think I may have hurt Sirius earlier when he tried to help me off the floor, He hit the wall hard. I didn't mean it Remy, I'm so sorry" Severus replied softly desperately trying to hold back the tears building up in his onyx eyes.

Remus got off his own bed and climbed onto Severus' and cuddled up to his best friend "Sev, it wasn't your fault. You had an uncontrollable magic burst that was caused by the fright and pain of getting your contractions, Sirius is fine" He reassured "And I'm scared too but we will get through this together I promise plus Harry and Sirius are here too"

Severus gave Remus a watery smile before another contraction tore through him making him cry out in pain, surprisingly Remus also had another contraction moments later. Harry and Sirius rushed over to their husbands and Poppy motioned for Remus to get into his own bed.

"According to the scans, both your birth canals are opening up nicely and are the cause for your contractions. As you both know these will heal completely shut after the birth as with all male pregnancies. Remus you are further along than Severus so you will be giving birth first and as you have managed to take a pain potion your birth will be painless. However Severus, as we have discussed previously, due to the number of times you experienced the Cruciatus Curse, the pain potion will have no effect on you so I cannot relieve your pain" Poppy explained sadly.

Severus nodded sadly, he was aware of the damage he had sustained to his nerves due to the damn curse and that he couldn't take the pain potion but that didn't make him any less scared. Sirius and Remus had not been told this before though and they had a look of shock on their faces but before they could say anything Remus felt something strange happening within his body and called Poppy over.

"The pain potion has taken effect but the baby is coming and fast" Poppy said after she ran a quick diagnostic check over Remus "Do you want a private room for the birth?"

"NO" Remus practically shouted "I want to give birth with my family present"

With that said Poppy cast a quick spell and removed both Severus' and Remus' clothes replacing them with a hospital gown each and settle down at the end of Remus' bed in preparation.

"Okay when I tell you to push, do so" Poppy instructed and Remus nodded in acknowledgement before grabbing hold of Sirius' hand.

Moments later Poppy said to push and Remus bared down with all his might squeezing Sirius' hand just as hard. Not wanting to scare his beloved husband Sirius mouthed 'FUCCCKKKKKK" as he felt the bones in his hand being ground to dust. Harry stifled a chuckle as his godfather let out a sigh of relief when Remus released the pressure as he stopped pushing.

"Well done Remus, you're a good pusher" Poppy said encouragingly.

Remus managed to take in a few deep breaths before being asked to push again, Sirius had already ensured he had swapped hands and braced himself sufficiently. Unfortunately it wasn't sufficient enough as he let out a squeak of pain and stamped his foot when Remus clamped down on his hand again and this time dug his nails into Sirius' skin. Harry couldn't stop the chuckle escape this time earning him the look of death from Severus and Sirius.

"One more push and He will be here" Poppy said excitedly as Remus took in some more deep breaths.

Whilst waiting for the next prompt from Poppy, Remus glanced over to Severus who was just beginning to have a contraction of his own but trying very hard not to make any sounds so as not to disturb Remus, Harry was rubbing his husband's back.

"Don't hold back Sev, just let rip if it helps" Remus said with a smile.

"SWEET MERLIN'S DRY ROASTED NUT SACK" Severus cried out as the contraction tore through his stomach making Harry snort with laughter at his husband's outburst.

"Better?" Remus giggled

"It really helps" Severus managed to say with a pained smile.

"Ok Remus it's time, one last push" Poppy said and Remus bore down for the last time giving everything he had. Moments later he was rewarded with the feeling of his son entering the world.

"He's here" Poppy said triumphantly as she cast a cleaning spell and wrapping the baby in a soft, blue blanket before handing him to Remus.

"He's beautiful" Remus whispered as tears fell down his cheeks "Look Sirius, he's finally here"

"He's perfect" Sirius said before placing a gentle kiss on his son's head.

"What is his name?" Poppy enquired.

"Well, Sirius chose his first name which is Maximus and I would like to ask his godfather if he would allow me to have his name for my son's middle name" Remus explained as he carefully passed the precious bundle over to Sirius.

"Who is his Godfather?" Severus asked curiously.

"You" Remus replied simply as tears fell down his cheeks again.

Severus looked at his best friend in shock before whispering "I would be honoured" and promptly got off his bed and enveloped his best friend in a hug before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Welcome to the world Maximus Severus Black" Harry said as he walked over to Sirius and glanced at the baby.

"You get to be the next one's godfather" Sirius whispered to Harry so he didn't feel left out.

"It's ok Sirius. Sev and Remy share a special bond, having gone through the pregnancies together so I fully understand why Sev is this little one's godfather" Harry said truthfully "Plus we are all family so it doesn't matter"

Suddenly Severus cried out again in pain and nearly collapsed on the floor as his legs gave out from underneath him.

"SEV" Remus cried and Harry rushed over to his husband and helped him back into his own bed.

"The babies are coming" Poppy said as she prepared for the tricky birth.

"Sirius bring Max to me please" Remus asked and his husband came close to Remus' bed allowing Remus to place a kiss on his son's forehead "Take Max out of the room please, I have a promise to keep" Remus requested and Sirius happily complied.

"Good Luck Sev" Sirius said fondly before leaving the room.

"Remus you don't have to stay" Severus said as he winced in pain.

"I promised to be with you until the end Sev" Remus replied as he pushed his bed closer to his best friend's bed and placed a hand on Severus' arm.

"Okay Severus I want you to push on your next contraction" Poppy instructed.

Moments later another contraction tore through Severus' stomach, this one was far more painful than before.

"HARRY, YOU ABSOLUTE BASTARD YOU DID THIS TO ME, YOU WANKER" Severus shouted out before the contraction died down.

"I'm so sorry Harry" Severus managed to say as he took in a few deep breaths before the next contraction hit.

"Well done Severus, Push again on the next one" Poppy said

Moments later the next contraction built up "FUCK THAT I'M NOT SORRY, YOU COMPLETE AND UTTER ARSEHOLE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT"

"Oh Harry, I am sorry I love you" Severus apologised for his outburst as the contraction subsided and Harry just smiled reassuringly at his poor husband.

It only felt like seconds to Severus before the next contraction came "FUCK THIS SHIT, HARRY I SWEAR I WILL GET INDIGO TO KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP IF YOU EVER DO THIS TO ME AGAIN"

"Harry, I didn't mean that it's just the pain talking" Severus panted and Harry lovingly kissed his husband's cheek "It's ok, your doing wonderfully my darling" Harry said reassuringly.

"REMY, PLEASE SMACK THE CRAP OUT OF MY HUSBAND FOR PUTTING ME IN THIS POSITION. OH MERLIN THIS HURTS LIKE A BITCH" Severus cried before taking some deep breaths again.

"Remy, ignore me I didn't mean that, I love Harry really"

"On the next push baby number 1 should be born, make it a big push Severus" Poppy said excitedly.

Moments later another contraction hit and Harry braced himself for more insults.

"VOLDEMORT, ITS YOUR FAULT I CANT HAVE PAIN POTION, YOU FUCKING SON OF A WHORE. HADE'S BETTER KEEP YOU IN HELL BECAUSE I WILL RING YOUR FUCKING NECK IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN" Severus screamed as the longest and most painful contraction so far ripped through his stomach.

"He's here" Poppy announced as the cried of the newborn echoed around the room. Poppy cast the cleansing spell on the baby and wrapped him up in another soft, blue blanket.

"Can you pass him to Remus while twin two comes please" Harry asked Poppy who immediately handed the newborn to Remus who cradled him protectively.

"Is he ok?" Severus asked anxiously

"He's fine Severus" Poppy replied as she prepared for twin two's arrival.

Seconds later, Severus felt another powerful contraction building up and he grabbed Harry's hand who swallowed hard at what was coming.

Severus pushed as hard as he could and clamped down on Harry's hand as equally hard crushing his bones like they were made of jelly and instead of Severus' voice bellowing around the room, it was Harry that screamed like he was being viciously murdered with a spoon.

"Let that be a reminder to you if you ever fancy knocking me up again bitch" Severus hissed at his husband as he felt his second child entering the world.

"Oh my how unusual" Poppy gasped in awe before she cast the cleansing spell on the newborn.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked panicking.

"It's a girl" Poppy replied still in shock.

"But male pregnancies never produce girls" Harry said in awe.

"You two must have a truly special soul bond" Poppy said as she handed Severus his daughter who was wrapped in a soft white blanket.

"Can you go get Sirius?" Remus asked Poppy

"Of course and then I will leave you all to get acquainted with your little ones. Congratulations to you all" Poppy said as she left the room.

Harry then carefully took his son from Remus as Sirius walked into the room and sat on the bed next to his husband and carefully handed him Max.

"What will you name them?" Remus asked

"Well our son's name is Dante and I would like to return the honour you gave me earlier by asking if I could have your name as his middle name, Remus" Severus replied.

"I would love that" Remus replied with tears in his eyes "Welcome to the world Dante Remus Potter-Snape"

"Harry you get to name our daughter" Severus said with a loving smile.

"Kallisto Winter Potter-Snape" Harry whispered before he placed a gentle kiss on his daughter's forehead "Kallisto is Ancient Greek for 'most beautiful' and Winter because it's my favourite season"

"It's perfect just like her" Severus replied softly.

"AWW Sev, Dante has your nose how cute" Harry gushed as he stared lovingly at his baby son's face "I'm so proud of you Sev, I love you so much"

"I love you too Harry" Severus smiled at his beloved husband "Oh Dante I'm so sorry son for cursing you with my nose" Severus said to his newborn son.

"Hay I like your nose Sev" Harry replied with a pout.

"Well at least Kallisto was blessed with an adorable button nose" Severus gushed at his daughter "But sadly she has Harry's messy hair" Severus chuckled as Harry gave him evil eyes.

"All our babies are gorgeous little creatures, they are going to grow up to be happy, well raised people whom have awful hair just like their daddies" Remus said stifling a giggle.

"Well said my love" Sirius agreed with Harry and Severus chuckling in agreement.

Suddenly the door opened and Albus and Minerva walked into the room.

"Ahh the little ones have arrived, how wonderful. Poppy tells me we have two new boys and a little girl in the Hogwarts family" Albus said, the twinkle in his eye shining brightly.

"Yes Maximum Severus Black, Dante Remus Potter-Snape and Kallisto Winter Potter-Snape have all arrived safe and sound" Harry announced proudly.

"Wonderful and such adorable names. You must be over joyed at their arrival finally" Minerva said as she walked between the Two beds to get a look at all the babies.

The new fathers looked at their newborn children and let out a sigh of happiness

"Completely Over Joyed" They replied in unison.


End file.
